


Mistletoe Kiss

by that_fandomlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspiration, Junhui is sweet soft caring for Minghao, M/M, Minghao is paralyzed, Rated teen because of some themes and some words used, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Minghao just wants a kiss under the mistletoe with someone incredibly handsome, but to his dismay, he believes that someone handsome would never fall for someone like him, much less kiss him, much less it be his long-term crush, Wen Junhui.





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Wow, it's been awhile since I've written something haha and I apologize for that. I've been plagued by school and writer's block, but I since I'm on break I wanted to write some Junhao Christmas themed kind of fic, since Christmas is right around the corner, and I got it down, thankfully. (: I tried my best, and I don't know if I edited and got everything, but if I didn't, let me know in the comments section. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> And Merry Christmas!

Minghao loved his mom, he really did, but sometimes, especially with his condition, she got a bit overprotective, especially during the holiday season.

“Yes, mom. Everything is fine. I’ve even sent off yours and dad’s Christmas gifts,” he said for what felt like the millionth time in their one Skype call.

“Did you slip on any ice? Are your crutches holding you up okay? Do you need a new wheelchair? Your father and I can send you a new one. It wouldn’t be-”

“No, I didn’t, mom. Mingyu dropped the packages off for me. There’s no way I can slip on ice if I didn’t even go outside,” Minghao said, calming her down, “And my crutches and wheelchair are fine. You don’t have to send me a new one.”

“Good,” she said, “Oh I wish me and your father could fly out and see you one day. It’s been a couple of years since we’ve seen you in person. We hate that you have to spend Christmas without us.”

“I’m doing perfectly fine for someone that’s a cripple,” Minghao joked, “Besides, Mingyu can’t afford to fly back home either, so I’ll be with him for Christmas, like usual. You don’t have to worry. Just have a good time with everyone. Tell grandma and grandpa and everyone that I miss them.”

“Of course,” his mother said with a sigh, “Well, your father and I have some things to do before the Christmas party. I’ll try to call you soon.”

“Okay. Bye, mom. Merry Christmas,” Minghao said while waving.

His mom waved before Minghao ended the skype call. Minghao let out a sigh of relief, running his hands through his brown hair before he closed his laptop.

“Was that your mom again?” Mingyu, asked as he sat by Minghao on the couch in their living room.

“Yes,” Minghao said, “I mean, I love my mom, but she can get pretty overprotective. She offered to send me a new wheelchair and crutches, which I really don’t need. You think it would change after two years, and that I would finally have some normalcy... it certainly hasn’t.”

“She’s just worried about you Hao. You can’t blame her. You did move to a new country knowing very well you’d have trouble getting around.”

“I know, but people at home didn’t treat me fairly. I needed a new start,” Minghao said with a shrug, “Not that it’s changed much.”  

Before Mingyu could reply, his phone then went off. Mingyu pulled his phone out of his pocket and accepted the call before he put the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

There was a pause.

“Alright,” Mingyu said, “Of course Minghao is coming.”

There was a pause.

“Okay,” he said, “Okay, bye.”

Mingyu hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“So who were you talking on the phone with earlier?” Minghao asked.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu said, “He called to remind me to bring some of my cookies to his holiday party next week.”

“Oh right. His party is next week,” Minghao then said.

“You’re going right?” Mingyu asked.

“Of course,” Minghao scoffed, “Besides, I don’t think Wonwoo would ever let me hear the end of it if I didn’t show up. He still likes to bring up that I didn’t show up to his holiday party last year. Plus, you told him I’m coming so I have to go now. Besides, maybe I'll find someone to kiss me under a mistletoe this year.”

"Correction, you want Jun to kiss you," Mingyu pointed out.

Minghao glared at him. 

"Shut up."

Mingyu started to laugh as Minghao grabbed a pillow and aimed to hit Mingyu square in the face, but to his dismay, Mingyu saw the attack and grabbed the pillow and threw it to the side.

“Not today Hao," Mingyu said, "Anyway, I came over here to tell you that dinner’s ready and it’s time to eat.”

Minghao nodded. He grabbed his crutches sitting against the edge of the couch. He put his arms in the slots and grabbed the handles before he stood up and wobbled behind Mingyu into the kitchen.

___

Spina Bifida.

When Minghao was ten and asked why he couldn’t run around or dance with his friends, that’s what his mother told him.  

He never bothered to look up what it actually was because he already knew what it was. It was fancy for “he couldn’t walk." Minghao knew that those two words made his different from his friends and everyone else.  

Growing up, Minghao was used to people treating him differently. People always gave him strange looks or gave him extra care when he didn’t need or want it. When he was on his crutches, people always offered to help him walk or stared at him in case he needed help. He was treated like he was glass, and he was anything but glass.

He was sick of being treated like he wasn’t normal, thus leading to his decision to leave China and get a fresh start in Korea. With the help of his mom and dad, he was able to get accepted into a university and find a place with someone that was willing to accommodate his lifestyle. With a tearful goodbye, his parents left him on his own in a new country and culture.

Kim Mingyu, his roommate, became very understanding of Minghao’s condition and allowed himself to learn about Minghao’s life so he would be able to help in any way possible. He helped him get easier access to places along with helping him learn the Korean language and culture. It was a matter of time before the two became best friends; it was also when Minghao could start to call Korea home.

As much as he loved Korea, he still wished they would treat him differently than how the people did back home. Mingyu was the only one that treated him like he was normal. Besides that, whether he was on campus, at the store, or in the park, whether he was moving around on his crutches or his wheelchair, whether Mingyu was with him or not, the same stares and fake empathies followed him from China; the stares never seemed to leave him alone. In his twenty-one years of life, he learned that, wherever he wanted to escape to, they would always follow him.

___

Even thought Wonwoo was one of his closest friends, Minghao was starting to regret his decision to go to his party.

Since his wheelchair was quite big and Wonwoo’s apartment was quite small, he decided to use his crutches. So, with Mingyu’s help, he walked himself to Mingyu’s car. Once they reached Wonwoo’s apartment building, Minghao helped himself out and towards the elevator with Mingyu walking behind him with a plate of cookies in his hands.

Once they knocked and were allowed in, everyone greeted Mingyu and almost completely ignored Minghao, which he didn’t mind. He knew no one at the party besides Mingyu and Wonwoo.

Once everyone went back to their own conversations, Mingyu tapped his shoulder.

“I’m going to find Wonwoo and find a place to set these down. I’ll meet you at the couch, okay?”

Minghao nodded. Mingyu then walked off in a different direction while Minghao used his crutches to help himself walk towards the couch.

He could already feel the stares on him. He sighed but continued to pass by people and move forward.

“Did you need help?”

He looked to his right and saw someone with a crooked smile on their face while holding out their arms towards him.

Minghao knew that look anywhere.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure. I wouldn’t-”

“I said I’m fine, alright? I’m not a special case.”

The guy stepped away and walked away as everyone around him gave him an empathetic glance. Minghao rolled his eyes before he carried on. He sat down at the edge of the couch as he let out a deep breath of air. He put down his crutches and looked at everyone else at the party. Some sat on the couches while others stood up. Laugher and fast words filled the air as conversations and stories carried on.

Mingyu still hadn’t come back, and Minghao was starting to wonder if Mingyu had ditched him to be with Wonwoo (which he honestly wouldn’t be surprised with).

“Hey, is this seat open?”

Minghao heard the familiar voice and almost forced himself to not look up, but his body betrayed him. He looked up and tried not to choke on his breaths when he saw his two-year crush, Wen Junhui, standing above him.

Minghao tried not to stare, but Junhui looked especially handsome, and he found that he couldn’t pull his eyes away. His chestnut brown hair was styled up from his forehead and a smile gracing his face. His brown eyes seemed to shine and his nose seemed especially structured. He wore a brown cardigan over a white shirt with black jeans. He was holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

Minghao pulled himself away from his stare and instantly scooted over.

“No. You can sit, if you want to, I mean.”   

Junhui smiled as he sat down next to Minghao. Junhui moved his position so he could sit more comfortably. His hand brushed against Minghao’s hand a couple of times, making Minghao’s heart race in his chest even faster than before.

“You’re Minghao, right?”

Minghao turned to him and nodded.

“I thought so. I’ve seen you around a couple of times when I’ve hung out with Wonwoo and Mingyu. How come you don’t come out more often?”

“I... I’m busy with schoolwork I suppose, and... and my disability makes it hard to get around easily, even with Mingyu's help.”

Junhui nodded understandingly.

“I’ve also seen you at some of our dance performances,” Jun pointed out, “What do you think?”

Minghao let a small make its way to his face.

“I really enjoy the performances. You guys are really good.”

Junhui also let a smile makes its way to his face.

“Well thank you. Soonyoung is the one that comes up with the choreographies. I just execute it.”

“But you’re my favorite dancer,” Minghao said, “You move so well.”

“Well thank you.”

“I wish I was able to dance like you. You move so gracefully, like water. It’s soft, like silk.”

“Thanks for all of the complements,” Junhui said, “You know, I bet you’d be an amazing dancer.”

“For a cripple, yes, I would be,” Minghao said with a laugh, which made Jun laugh as well.

“You’re a funny guy,” Junhui complemented, “So what’s your major?”

“Creative writing, with a photography minor. I know it’s kind of useless... but I really love writing. I love poetry, especially. There’s bound to be something I can do with it,” Minghao said, “What about you?”

“Oh, I’m a business major. I have hopes to start my own business one day.”

Minghao smiled as the conversation moved on. Through the conversations, he noticed that many people walked by and greeted Jun before they shared a short side conversation. Almost every person glanced over at him and either gave him a look of fake empathy that masked disgust.

Junhui didn’t seem to notice, and when a girl walked off giving him a wrinkled nose, sadness would cloud his eyes. When Junhui asked him if anything was wrong, Minghao shook his head and said to not worry about it.

Regardless of the people the interrupted them along with the looks people gave him, Minghao learned that Junhui also loved dancing and acting and even did some singing on the side (though Jun thought he wasn’t very good at it) and went on to talk about his different performances, which Minghao listened to with admiration. Minghao also learned that Junhui spent his spare time doing homework, occasionally calling his family, danced, improved his singing, and watched movies.

“Junhui’s not telling you everything,” Wonwoo said in a sing-song tone when he walked by in the middle of one of their conversations.

Minghao raised an eyebrow. A small made its way out of his mouth as Junhui tried to cover Wonwoo’s mouth with his hand as Wonwoo fought back.

“Wonwoo don’t you dare-”

“He also likes to look up pictures of baby animals and show them to me,” Wonwoo said, “He has a folder in his phone that’s dedicated to it.”

“Wonwoo,” Junhui whined as Minghao let out a small laugh.

“Wonwoo, look at how cute this kitten is when it’s snuggling in its tiny blanket. Wonwoo, look at how this cute this corgi looks when it belly flops into the water,” Wonwoo mocked.

“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone about that, especially Minghao,” Junhui whined again, “I swear if you say one more thing, I'm telling Mingyu all of your darkest secrets.”

“Yeah, I’m _so_ scared,” Wonwoo replied, “Anyway, I’m sure you have plenty to talk about with Minghao. Carry on.”

Junhui pouted as Wonwoo stuck out his tongue and walked off.

“You and Wonwoo seem close,” Minghao pointed out once Wonwoo was out of sight.

“Wonwoo’s my best friend. He was the person that helped me adjust to Korea when I first got here,” Jun told him, “He helped me improve my Korean and showed me around. Now that I’m comfortable, Wonwoo likes to tease and joke with me when his head isn’t stuck in his books.”

“That’s how Mingyu was for me too. I was very lost when I first showed up to the apartment I’d be sharing with him,” Minghao replied, “Who knows where I’d be if I didn’t meet him.”

“Lost somewhere, probably.”

Minghao let out another small laugh as Junhui looked at him in admiration.

“You have an adorable laugh,” Junhui said, “In fact, you don’t even laugh. You giggle.”

Minghao’s cheeks turned red as he covered his hand with his mouth.

“I-I really don’t.”

“No, you really do. I love your laugh,” Jun said, “I’ll have to make you laugh, well giggle, more often.”

Minghao smiled behind his hand.

“I’d like that.”

“Minghao?”

Minghao looked up and saw Mingyu standing above him.

“Are you ready to go? It’s getting late, and I’m getting tired.”

“Right,” Minghao said with a nod, “We can go.”

Mingyu nodded. Minghao grabbed his crutches and started to stand from his seat, but Junhui grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Minghao looked at him.

“Could I get your number? I would like to hang out with you more outside of Wonwoo and Mingyu.”

“Yeah, of course,” Minghao said, handing his crutches to Mingyu to hold.

The two exchanged phones and input their phone numbers before they gave their phones back to each other. Minghao slipped his phone into his pocket before he grabbed his crutches from Mingyu. He stood up with the help of his crutches.

He turned towards Junhui and smiled.  

“It was nice talking to you. I hope to see you soon,” Minghao said.

“I hope to see you soon too,” Junhui said in reply.

Minghao gave one last smile before he followed Mingyu out of the apartment. Once they reached the deserted hallway, Minghao spoke up.

“You never met me at the couch,” he said.

“I know,” Mingyu replied with a cheeky smile, “I saw Junhui and asked if he could keep you company instead since Wonwoo needed help with something.”

_Right, something._

“But it worked,” Mingyu said with a smirk, “You got Junhui’s number.”

“Yeah,” Minghao said with a bashful smile.

“Not that I’m a love expert or anything... but I think Junhui could be interested in you,” Mingyu suggested as he pressed the elevator button, "Its one step closer to that mistletoe kiss you're aching to have."

“Like he would be interested in a cripple, much less kiss one,” Minghao sadly said.

“Minghao, being physically disabled doesn’t make you different from anyone else. You’re just-”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m still different,” Minghao said with a sigh, “You know, so many people came and talked to him today. He could be with anyone he wanted to. He wouldn’t choose me.”

“He chose to be with you today.”

Minghao knew it was true, but he was too stubborn to admit it. He didn’t know why Junhui chose to spend time with him, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Mingyu sighed when Minghao didn’t reply and decided to drop the subject. The elevator door opened, and the two walked inside before the door closed and took them down to the first floor. The rest of the walk was silent, even when Mingyu helped Minghao into the passenger seat of the car.

Once Mingyu climbed into the driver’s seat and started to drive off, Minghao felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and smiled when he saw the text on the screen.

_Junhui: Hey, this is Junhui. I really enjoyed talking to you tonight. I hope we’ll be able to have more talks like this. Have a safe drive home. Sweet dreams._

___

Minghao remembered the first time he met Junhui.

It was the first time Minghao was going out to see Korea. Mingyu insisted that he go with him to meet some new people. Minghao was nervous to agree, knowing his Korean wasn’t very good yet.

“He’s a very understanding and patient person,” Mingyu had said to him, “In fact, I think he’s bringing one of his friends along. He’s also Chinese, so you’ll be able to talk to him.”

Minghao, at the time, sighed and rolled his eyes but went along with Mingyu anyway.

Once they reached the café, Minghao saw someone approach them. He had brown hair covering his forehead. He had foxy brown eyes; he held a straight face. He wore a brown sweater with a black jacket with black casual shoes. 

Minghao looked next to him and saw the most handsome man he’d ever seen.

He was tall and built. His brown hair was styled up from his forehead. He had a defining nose and sharp, brown eyes and a smile on his face. He wore a gray sweater with a brown coat over with black jeans.  

Minghao would’ve kept staring, but Mingyu tapped his shoulder.

“Stop staring.”

Minghao instantly looked away as the two approached them. The one with foxy eyes introduced himself as Jeon Wonwoo while the other introduced himself as Wen Junhui; Minghao’s, realized, that the name rolled off of his tongue perfectly.

Throughout lunch, Minghao avoided Junhui’s gaze. Mingyu gave him worried looks but Minghao shook them off and continued to eat.

Minghao was used to getting odd looks from strangers, and he didn’t want one from someone he was physically attracted to. The look Minghao knew would be on his face would remind him of what he already knew.

Handsome guys like Junhui never like guys like him, Xu Minghao, someone who wasn’t normal.

___

“Hao, did you want to go sledding with us?”

Minghao looked up from his poetry book. He paused the music playing on his phone and pulled out one of his earbuds.

“What?”

“I asked if you wanted to go sledding with us,” Mingyu repeated.

Minghao furrowed his eyebrows.

“Really Mingyu?” Minghao asked, motioning to his legs.

“Well not really sledding, I guess. You could still go; you don’t need your legs _that_ much. Anyway, the reason why I’m asking is that the place Wonwoo and I were planning on going to decorate the place every year around Christmas time. I thought you could bring your camera and come along to take pictures.”

“Um... I’m almost out of memory though.”

“Junhui will be there,” Mingyu coaxed.

Minghao instantly hid his face in his book to hide his flushing cheeks.

“Come on Minghao. I know you want to see him. This is the most progress you’ve made with Junhui with two years. Don’t stop now. Besides... pictures.”

Minghao then smiled and nodded.

“Okay.”

“Okay. We’re leaving in an hour. You can get ready by then, right?”

“Yeah, I can.”

Mingyu then walked to his room as Minghao put his book down, grabbed his crutches, and went to his room to change. He closed the door behind him and went over to his closet. He decided on a yellow long sleeve, jeans, and brown boots. He fluffed his brown hair before he put on a white beanie went out to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Once he was done, he went out to the living room to meet Mingyu, who was already there, wearing a gray sweater with his black jacket over with his jeans. His black hair fell onto his forehead but was covered with a gray beanie.

Mingyu smiled, his brown eyes seemingly shining before he walked over to Minghao.

“So, wheelchair or crutches?”

“Wheelchair. It could be icy, and I don’t want to slip.”

Mingyu then nodded and grabbed Minghao’s wheelchair. Minghao sat down in his wheelchair before he threw his crutches to the side of the couch. Mingyu pushed them out of his apartment and towards the elevator.

___

Minghao knew he wouldn’t forget the first time he saw Junhui dance.

He was done with classes for the day. Mingyu had a meeting with one of his professors and had to stay behind, thus leaving MInghao alone. He was on his way back to their apartment when he saw a crowd gathered by the water fountain. Minghao, who was sitting in his wheelchair, turned his wheels away from the path that would lead him to his apartment and towards the crowd.

Once he was able to get through the gaps in the crowd, Minghao’s eyes widened in amazement.

He watched as three dancers danced to a song playing in the background. The dance let out a solid, electronic beat before they grabbed hands, moving them together in a circle before they stepped away and took their own steps in the dance.

Minghao then realized that he recognized one of them.

This time, his hair laid flat on his forehead. He was wearing a black tank top with black jeans and athletic shoes. His brown eyes were focused and fierce, staring into the audience with a glare as sweat ran down his forehead.

Minghao was amazed how he moved, seemingly shifting to different moves while moving smoothly as if he became one with the music. His moves were sharp, but the way his body moved was like watching water flow: smooth and calming.

The three then stood in an ending pose as the song ended. They heavily breathed as they stood still. It wasn’t long before an applause erupted from the crowd. The three stood straight from their poses as they bowed and waved.

Minghao’s eyes then met with his. His eyes widened as Junhui stared back, and it was like that for a moment, before Junhui gave him a soft smile and nod before he went to meet with the two other boys he was dancing with.  

It was one of the first times anyone hadn’t given him a careless or judgmental look. That was when Minghao realized there was something different about Junhui, and that his heart skipped a beat for the first time in a long time.

___

Minghao sat at the picnic table at the bottom of the hill with his wheelchair beside him. The sun was starting to set, thus leading to the Christmas lights starting to light the sledding paths. Snow was starting to fall as laughter filled the air.

Minghao had no idea where Mingyu and Wonwoo went since they left Minghao to the picnic table and walked away, but he didn’t care much. It left him alone to take his pictures.

Minghao smiled before he held his camera up and focused on how the sunset looked with the lights. After a few quick snaps, he pulled his camera away from focus before he scrolled through the pictures he took.

“Hey, Minghao.”

Minghao looked up and saw Junhui standing over him with another person he didn’t recognize.

The one standing to his left his smaller eyes that pointed up. He had chubby cheeks but smiled regardless of the cold. He wore a white beanie that showed bits of blond hair peeking out along with a black jacket, jeans, and brown boots.

Both of them had bits of snow covering parts of their jackets and hats.

He smiled.

“Hey, Junhui.”

“Hey,” Junhui greeted, “This is Soonyoung. We dance together.”

“Hey,” Minghao said, leaning over to shake Soonyoung’s hand, “So you’re the genius choreographer Junhui tells me about.”

Soonyoung’s face flushed red.

“I’m an amateur at best. I’m still learning and improving, but it’s good to know someone appreciates my work.”

“Of course,” Minghao said with a smile, “Isn’t there someone else you guys dance with?”

“Yeah,” Junhui said, “Chan, but he couldn’t make it. He went home early to spend Christmas with his family.”

“Oh,” Minghao said, “Well you’re welcome to sit with me if you’re not going to go sledding.”

Junhui then nodded and sat down next to Minghao as Soonyoung sat down across them from. He pulled out his phone as Junhui turned towards Minghao, who put his camera back in its bag.

“Do you have any plans for Christmas?” Junhui then asked.

“Not really,” Minghao said, “It’d be hard for me to fly back home because, you know, with my condition and all. Plus, I can’t afford it, and neither can my parents, so I’m just spending it with Mingyu, who can’t afford to fly home either. You?”

Junhui shook his head.

“Somewhat like you, I can’t afford to fly back home either. Instead, Wonwoo and I usually exchange gifts, play videos games and lounge around the whole day. It’s nice and relaxing.”

Minghao nodded as silence sat between them.

“Minghao, can I ask you something?” Junhui asked.

“Sure,” Minghao replied.

“Actually,” Junhui started, “I was wondering if you wanted to go down the hill with me.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” Minghao asked, “I mean... I’ve never really gone sledding before because... you know.”

Junhui’s eyes widened.

“Well there’s a first time for everything,” Junhui then said with a smile, “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“And my camera, and my wheelchair?”

“Soonyoung can watch them both for you,” Junhui suggested, “Right?”

Soonyoung looked up and nodded with a smile. Minghao then smiled and nodded towards Jun.

“Yeah, sure.”

Junhui beamed before he stood up and helped Minghao out of his spot on the bench. Junhui then lifted him up and onto the wooden sled. Soonyoung waved to the both of them before Junhui grabbed the rope at the front of the sled and started to pull them away. He started to walk up the hill. Minghao looked to his left and saw the different people laughing and screaming as they went down the hill.

To Minghao, they looked to be going very fast. The nerves within him started to stir, causing his heart to pound in his chest and his breathing to quicken.

It wasn’t long until the two reached the top. Junhui found an empty spot before he stopped the sled. Minghao looked down the hill; it was a steep incline, and Minghao wondered how he let Junhui talk him into doing this.

Junhui pushed Minghao closer towards the front of the sled while he sat down behind Minghao. His chest hit Minghao’s back, trying to calm his breathing as Junhui then wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist.

“You ready?” Junhui asked as Minghao held onto the rope.

Minghao let out a nervous laugh.

“I’m really not sure if I made the right decision or not.”

“Don’t worry Minghao,” Junhui gently said, “It’ll be fun. I’ll be holding on to you really tight, so you don’t have to be afraid of falling.”

Minghao didn’t know much of an effect Junhui had on him until he realized how much safer he felt in Junhui’s arms as he comforted him. Minghao then nodded and took a deep breath.

“Let’s go.”

And with the strong push Junhui gave them, they were off.

Trees started speeding past them as their speed picked up. Junhui let out loud laughs as they went over bumps that slowed their speed but added enjoyment to the ride. With every bump they went over, Minghao tensed, but Junhui tightened his grip around his waist, and he felt a little bit safer every time Junhui did.

With every bump he went over, more adrenaline rushed through his veins. The smile on his face grew. It wasn’t long before he started to laugh. Junhui pulled him closer and continued to laugh as they continued down the hill.

Once they reached the bottom, they went over a bigger bump. The sled flew and they crashed. Minghao felt himself face-first in the snow. The coolness of the snow hit him, but it wasn’t long before Minghao started laughing and turned himself up to see Junhui looking down at him with a worried look.

“Minghao?” He frantically asked, “Minghao, are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t know we were going to crash like that.”

Minghao continued to giggle.

“I’m fine, Junhui,” he replied, “I’m not made of glass.”

Junhui sighed in relief before he grabbed Minghao’s hand and pulled him up so he was sitting up. Once he sat up, he realized how close his face was to Junhui’s.

It was like Minghao caught himself in a trance. His eyes locked with Junhui’s, and there he saw the depth inside them. He saw the beauty and the care. He saw the world inside Junhui’s eyes, and Minghao felt like he could get lost in them.

His eyes then trailed down to Junhui’s lips. The thought of kissing Junhui’s lips took over his mind. They looked soft, and Minghao wondered if that’s how they would feel against his lips.

 _How perfect would a mistletoe kiss right_ now.

But he knew he couldn’t. Minghao knew Junhui couldn’t have felt the same way, not for someone like him.  Minghao forced himself to look away. Junhui gave him a worried look before he dropped the question lingering his mind.

It was silent between them for a moment before Junhui spoke up.

“So, what’d you think?” Jun hesitantly asked.

“I was scared at first, but once we continued to go down the hill, was fun, really fun. I enjoyed it,” Minghao immediately replied with a small smile.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Minghao said, reassuring him, “Could... Could we go again?”

“Yes, for sure.”

Minghao gave Junhui a wide smile before he helped Minghao back on the sled and started to walk them up back the hill. Going up once again, he was worried, knowing he felt himself falling fast for Junhui, even faster when his crush first began, even faster when he and Junhui went down the hill for the first time, knowing it could end with a crushed and broken heart.

___

Minghao was watching another Christmas movie when his phone went off. He pressed the space button on his laptop before he reached over to grab his phone, which was sitting on his nightstand. He looked at the screen and smiled when he saw Junhui’s name.

He pressed the green button and held the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Minghao,” Junhui greeted, “So, Mingyu decided to come over, and him and Wonwoo are getting a bit too friendly.”

Minghao grimaced.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not the first time, and I’m sure it won’t be the last time either,” Junhui said, and Minghao could’ve sworn he said that with a smirk, “But... then I thought of you, and how you must be alone, so I was wondering if... if you wanted to go on a walk with me?”

Minghao furrowed his eyebrows.

“A walk?”

There was a pause.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ask it that way. I know that was worded weirdly and I’m just nervous trying to get past the nerves to call you and I just-”

Minghao let out a soft giggle.

“Junhui, it’s fine. It’s not the first time. Mingyu and I live together and still, he sometimes phrases things as if I can walk.”

"Honestly, I'm not surprised," Junhui said with a laugh that followed, “Let me try this again."

Junhui then took a deep breath.

"Did you want to go look at the Christmas lights with me?”

“You want to take me out?” Minghao asked with uncertainty, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I want to take out the cutest boy in Korea. Can I take you out... please?”   

Minghao let a small smile make its way to his face as his face turned pink.

“Yeah.”

Minghao could practically feel Junhui’s smile radiate through the phone.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Minghao nodded then hung up before he put his phone on his bed. He shut his laptop and grabbed his crutches before he wobbled his way to his closet and tried to find something decent to wear.

___

Once they reached the park, Junhui parked in a close parking space. He turned off the car before he walked over to the other side and grabbed Minghao’s wheelchair. He then helped Minghao out of the car and helped him into his chair.

Junhui started to walk but suddenly stopped to see that Minghao was slowly trailing behind him.

“Did you want me to push you for a bit?”

“No, I’m okay. I can do this,” Minghao reassured him.

Junhui then nodded then stopped to wait for Minghao. Minghao caught up with him, and Junhui lead them to a path as Minghao rolled along beside him.

Once they reached a new pathway, Minghao’s eyes lit up. He looked at the trees that towered over them. Their leaves were gone but were still decorated beautifully with white and blue Christmas lights. Minghao looked down the path and saw the trees lining down and lighting up the clear path. Snow started to fall, completing the Christmas look.

“It’s beautiful.”   

“Shall we continue?”

Minghao looked up and saw Jun looking down at him. Minghao smiled and nodded as they continued down the path.

Often, the two stopped to admire the way the lights were decorated on the tree. They would talk and agree the arrangement was chosen well before they continued on. During so, people continued to look at them. Some cooed while some just gave confused looks before they walked off. Minghao was used to it, but he wasn’t sure that Junhui was.

He felt bad that everyone was looking at them.

After their stroll, Junhui lead them to a bench, where he helped Minghao out of his chair and onto the bench. Junhui walked off to get some hot cocoa for the both of them while Minghao patiently waited. Minghao then took out his phone and scrolled through the different pictures. He smiled when he saw the Christmas lights along with the different pictures of him and Junhui. Some he took when Junhui wasn’t looking, and those were the ones that Minghao admired the most.

“Hey, cripple.”

Minghao furrowed his eyebrows. Only he himself could refer to himself as that; he and Mingyu knew that. Hearing it come from someone else’s mouth startled and pained him.

He took a deep breath before he looked up from his phone. He looked up to see a tall girl with loose, curly brown hair with brown eyes. She wore a white beanie and a gray coat with visible jeans and black boots. She looked as if she had a permanent scowl on her face.

“Can I help you?” Minghao asked.

“You’re the one Junhui’s seeing, right?” She asked.

“Why does it matter to you?” Minghao replied, trying not to roll his eyes.

“I hope you know that he’s only hanging out with you because he feels bad for you, not because he actually cares for you. You’re a charity case, cripple.”

Of course, Minghao knew that. Minghao had had a crush on Junhui for two years. It was only now that he got to spend time alone with him. He wanted to believe that it was because fate had given them the time to talk, but the darker part of him kept telling him that Junhui only took him out because he felt bad. Those thoughts crowded his mind often. They haunted him enough, and he definitely didn’t need someone to verbally say it to him as well.

“D-Don’t say that.”

“Why? I’m just telling how like it is. He doesn’t care, and he never will.”

“Excuse me?”

Minghao looked behind her and saw Junhui standing behind her with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. Even with the steam left the cups, it didn’t compare to the heat of anger in Jun’s eyes. She turned around and saw that Junhui had been standing behind her. Her scowl completely changed into a smile.

“Hello, Junhui. Are you going to say yes to that date yet?”

“I already told you, Ji. I’m not interested in you. We’re not going on a date, ever.”

“Oh come on,” she said, “I can offer you more. At least I can walk on my own two legs, unlike this cripple.”

“Don’t call him that,” Junhui growled.

“But it’s true,” she insisted, “I know you’re just with him just to make him feel better. That’s how you are Junhui. Now let’s leave him. If we go now, we can have some fun in my apartment.”  

“If that’s what you think, then you clearly don’t know me. I will never be interested in you nor will I ever date you because I’m in love with someone else. By the way, I’m not with _Minghao_ because I feel bad for him. I’m with him because I genuinely like being with him,” Junhui said as the girl looked at him with wide eyes, “Now leave.”

The girl’s eyes widened before she huffed and walked off. Junhui rolled his eyes before he sat down next to Minghao.

“Are you okay?” Junhui softly asked.

“I’m fine,” Minghao roughly replied.

“Minghao-”

“Just drop it. I’m fine.”

Junhui flinched but recomposed his posture before he offered one of the cups of steaming hot chocolate. Minghao took the hot chocolate in his hands before he looked away to avoid Junhui’s worried gaze. Junhui gave up before he looked away and started to sip his hot cocoa.

It was silent between them before Minghao put his empty cup beside him and decided to speak up.

“I’m sorry Junhui.”  

“It’s okay. I get that a lot of people much approach you that way. I can understand that,” Junhui replied.

“No, not just that,” Minghao said.

Jun turned his head and looked at Minghao with furrowed eyebrows.

“Then what more, Hao?”

“I’m sorry that people look at you weirdly now. I’m sorry people come after you more now. I’m sorry that I’m not normal.”

Jun’s eyes widened before he put his empty cup down as well.

“Don’t be sorry for any of that. I chose to be your friend. When I decided to become your friend, I knew what would come with it, and honestly, I don’t care that people look at me weirdly now, because I get to be with you. I like being with you,” Junhui said, “And you didn’t choose to be this way. No one does. It’s just how it is sometimes.”

“I wish I wasn’t this way though,” Minghao said in frustration, “I feel so useless because of how I am. I wish I could do more than just sit and watch. I wish I could walk and run with you and everyone else. I wish I could dance with you and Soonyoung and Chan. I wish I could do all of those things you want to do but can’t because you know I can’t.”

Tears started to gather Minghao’s eyes. He tried to control them, but he couldn’t.

“Damn it Junhui... I-I wish I was normal. I w-want to b-be normal, l-like y-you a-and everyone e-else that a-admires you and e-everyone else i-in this t-this w-world.”

Minghao started to shake with the tears that he finally allowed to fall down his cheeks. Jun looked at him with wide eyes before he pulled Minghao in so his head was laying on his chest. Minghao wrapped his arms around Junhui and continued to try while Junhui rubbed his back.

Junhui always had the belief that Minghao was okay with who he was; hearing all of those frustrations come out of Minghao’s mouth surprised him. It made him wonder if Minghao thought he wasn’t “normal” enough to be with him, which wasn’t the case at all. Jun pushed the thoughts away before he quietly spoke up.

“Minghao... Minghao I...”

Junhui took a deep breath before he continued.

“I don’t mind the fact that you’re not... what you call ‘normal.’”

Minghao stopped sniffling and looked up with hope in his eyes.

“You don’t?”

“Not at all,” Junhu said, “Besides, none of us are normal. There’s no such thing as normal because we’re all unique. Why be normal, when you can be your own, unique person? I don’t care that you can’t walk on your own or that you have to take your own steps. I like you for you.”

Junhui started to blush, and Minghao started to wonder what he was going to say.

“When I think of you, I look past that, and think of someone who’s a writer, poet, photographer someone who’s wise. I think of your huge, caring heart and your drive to inspire and be the best person you can be, regardless of your condition. I think of your smile and laugh, and sometimes I just wonder how I got to meet someone so cute and precious and yet so sassy.”

Minghao let out a small laugh as Junhui smiled and wiped the tears falling down Minghao’s face.

He continued.

“I think of someone... I want to protect and hold and hug and kiss and be with, always, regardless of who we are as two individuals.”

The space between them started to decrease. Minghao could start to feel Junhui’s breath against his lips.

"Did I ever tell you what I wanted for Christmas this year?" Minghao whispered. 

"No, you didn't," Junhui replied. 

"I wanted a mistletoe kiss," Minghao said.

"We're not under a mistletoe, but I can guarantee you that kiss," Junhui suggested, “Can I kiss you?"

Minghao nodded.

“Yeah.”

Junhui leaned in and closed the space between them. He slowly moved his lips against Minghao, taking in the taste of his lips. Minghao smiled against Junhui’s lips and kissed back. Minghao put his hand on Junhui’s cheek as Junhui wrapped his arm around Minghao’s waist and pulled him closer as he continued to taste Minghao’s lips as Minghao did the same.

Junhui pulled apart and smile.

“You know, I didn't tell you what I wanted for Christmas either,” he started off, “I want you.”

"You mean it?" Minghao softly asked. 

"Of course. I love you. I don't want anyone else. I want you," Junhui whispered, "Be my boyfriend?"

Minghao blushed before he shyly smiled and nodded.

“Yes, of course.”

Junhui leaned in again and connected their lips for another kiss. Minghao smiled against Junhui's lips once again before he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Junhui's neck and started to run his hands through Junhui's hair as Junhui wrapped his arms around Minghao's waist and pulled him close once again.

His smile grew even bigger when he got his kiss with Wen Junhui, his boyfriend. 

For the first time in his life, he felt like he fit in with everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that, regardless of who you are, someone out there loves and cares for you. Stay strong and never give up.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
